Two Years Later
by covergirldiamante
Summary: Two years after things change, the titans are off doing thier own thing, training other heroes, fighting monsters, finding a lost friend. But can a suprise visit from an old enemy bring everyone back?
1. One long day

I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zero.

"Why are ducks so funny?-Cuz they are always quacking jokes!"

Everyone grimaced. Beastboy laughed.

"Pull over, i think i am going to be sick."

"Oh. I see. It is humorous because ducks lack the large brain necessary for telling jokes.!" Starfire laughed.

"Well actually Starfire it just wasn't that funny." Robin replied.

"Because beastboy lacks the large brain for telling jokes."

The car shook. Everything went around in circles.

"Miss me?" She said.

The spinning continued. Raven felt like she was about to be sick.

"STOP! Were your friends remember?" Beastboy yelled.  
" I don't have any friends."

The spinning turned to blackness.

"HELLLO Does the word decoy mean anything to you."

"Terra."

"Raven.'  
"traitor."

"Which."

"I never really liked you. Is that why you let me live in your house? And steal all you secrets? Arn't getting mad are you Rae? Better be careful. What stinks the most? That i tricked you? That i nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you? Or that deep down you really thought i was your friend."

The blackness was suffocating. Drowning. Raven felt herself growing weaker, and weaker. She could see all of her friends being killed.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed sitting up. There were tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Boss? Hey Boss... It's okay. It was only a dream."

Raven looked up at her old friend. She tried to wipe the tears away. But they started to flow harder. The other demon wrapped his arms around her. Raven allowed herself to be hugged. His power offset hers, and she was able to cry without her emotions going haywire. After a few minuets she stopped crying.

"You miss them don't you?" Dominikof asked. Something in the trees moved. The fire lighting the forest surrounding them just enough to see multiple shapes move around.

"Wake up Pete." Raven said, ready for battle. She showed no signs that she had just been crying moments before.

A large creature jumped into the clearing. This creature reminded raven of the wolves on earth. Maybe that is what the creature was based on. This creature and many others were synthetic beasts. A long time ago, a wicked king had his top scientist create these beasts to do his bidding. He created copies of the creatures and had them attack towns. Many of the beasts were killed, but the ones that survived escaped into forests. Everyone thought that all of the synthetic monsters had been wiped out. That was about the time that Raven joined the titans. After azurath had started to rebuild the smaller less developed towns, the beasts showed up, and started attacking once again.

After destroying the first wolf creature the others ran.

"Should we go after them?" Pete asked.

"No. There is no point. Wait until sunup and we can get them then. Get some rest. I will take the next watch."

As raven sat near the fire, her mind couldn't help but wonder. She took out her communicator. No missed alerts. She wanted to call one of the others. However she knew they would all be too busy. Robin and starfire were travelling the globe training the other titans and giving speeches. Cyborg was always with Titans east. And beastboy spent everyday trying to find out what had happened to Terra and protecting Jump city from the few criminals that were left. . When Raven was still at the tower, it was usually empty. Beastboy would return late at night, and leave early in the morning. It was a lot different routine that what he used to follow. The others would return home for a short period of time. But they would always be sleeping or doing research. When Raven received news that the synthetic monsters were attacking azurath, she couldn't refuse fighting them again. She didn't really want to leave beastboy alone when Terra was out there, but she felt she didn't really have a place in that world again. So she came back to Azurath, met up with her oldest friends, Pete and Dominikof, and they started hunting the beasts. Raven turned to look at her friends. They were something different. Pete was large. Larger than cyborg. His skin was a purple colour, and he had black hair. He was very strong. He wore a tattered leather vest with spikes coming out of the shoulders, black pants, and workbook like shoes. Dominikof was pretty much a skeleton. He had no skin, only bones. He had black hair spiking out of his skull. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, both imprinted with bones. His outfit reminded raven of the skeleton Halloween costumes kids wore. Both Pete and Dominikof were different. They were part cyborg part demon. Pete got his unbelievable strength from being a demon. Dominikof could control different weapons and transfer power into them.

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. They had a long trip ahead of them. They were going to make it back into Raven's kingdom today. "Time to head out boys." She said, waking her team. Today was going to be a long day.

As the sun's first rays make the sea below the tower glow, Beastboy looked out the windows in the common room. It was not that lonely on the upper floors, but the common room always echoed with silence. Today was going to be a long day.

Robin sat in the edge of his bed in his hotel room. He had reservations at the nicest restaurant in all of Italy. In his hand sat a small satin box. Inside the box was a ring, with a not-so-small diamond attached. A knock on the door, forced him to put the box into his coat pocket.

"Robin are you ready for the conference?" Starfire asked.

"Yup." Today was going to be a long day.

"Don't eat fish. Fish are friends not food!' Aqualad was once again fighting with Speedy. Mas and Menos were quickly talking in Spanish. And for some reason or other Bumblebee was stomping around slamming cupboards in the kitchen. Cyborg brought his hand up to his head, he was already starting to get a headache, and the day had barley started. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Happy Birthday!

"Welcome, follow me to your seats."

"Robin this hall of eating is beautiful." starfire said looking around.

"Just like yourself." Robin replied coolly. Star grabbed his hand.

When the bread was served starfire asked, "Robin, why is this bread wearing a ring?"

Robin chuckled, grabbed her hand, and stood up. He walked closer to her, and got down on one knee.

"Starfire will you marry me?"

"OH Robin. I would love to!" Starfire exclaimed hugging robin. The people near them clapped.

"Ah, young love." A woman said.

"We must tell our friends!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Tomorrow we will call them. But tonight, is our night to celebrate."

* * *

"Welcome home princess. How was your trip?"

"It was the same as any other." Raven said walking into the kitchen of the castle.

"Well im spent." Dominikof said following her.

"Pete need food."

Alita laughed. Alita was the same age as raven. Her grandfather worked with raven's mother, arrella. Alita and raven had been friends forever. "I am glad to see that you have returned safely."

"As always. I made a promise that i would always return home. And i keep my promises.. oh and Alita, would you be able to make me a cake?"

* * *

Another day had passed, and beastboy was nowhere closer to finding out what had happened to Terra. 'Oh well. Maybe tomorrow.'

* * *

When raven arrived, she found Titans Tower empty. For some reason this did not surprise her. It was late evening. Beastboy was probably out looking for Terra.

Raven sat on the large couch to wait. She found that she was exhausted. A rival kingdom had attacked early in the morning. Ravens eyes drifted shut.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Raven awoke to beastboy's face inches from hers.

"AHH." Raven screamed, startled. Beastboy jumped back. "Oh Beastboy. Sorry. U mm. Happy Birthday?"

Beastboy beamed. "You remembered?"

"Of course i did." he was just standing there smiling at her. "Um. I brought cake?" she said jumping up form the couch. "Sorry this might not be the same kind of birthday cake you are used to, but its amazing." Raven said cutting them each a slice. She also got out the fruit mixture that Alita had made, and poured some on each slice. She than gave Beastboy his piece.

"This is amazing!" It was a very light white cake. With berries, and other fruits on top.

"Happy birt-" Raven was cut off by both her's and Beast boy's communicators going off. They just transferred the connection to the big TV. It was a three way call. Starfire and robin were on one line, and cyborg was on the other.

"Beastboy. Raven? Your both at the tower?" Robin asked.

"Well this is still my home, am i not allowed to visit?"

"No i was just surprised." Starfire pushed him out of the way.

"I have miss you friends. HHHHHHHHUH! Raven you look beautiful." Everyone stared at her. She had changed her costume since they last saw each other. She now wore a long long black dress that had slits going up both legs. Her shoulders where bare, and she wore long gloves that went halfway up her arm, but left her hands free. She wore the same belt, and the same cape. Her boots were heeled and went up to her knees.(What she wore in the comics)

"Umm. I needed something that i could fight in, but also be presentable in the kingdoms." raven said sheepishly.

"well you look great." Cyborg said.

"I have news for all of you, but i would like to tell you in person. Could we all meet at the tower tomorrow?" starfire asked.

Everyone said yes, and then they said their goodbyes.

Beastboy looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" Raven asked.

"They didn't remember my birthday."

"Beastboy. I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

"What are you sorry for, you weren't the one who forgot. So are you sticking around for the night?" Beastboy changed the subject.

"Ya. I think i might."

"Cool. Wanna do something?" He said eagerly.

"Sure."

"How about going for a walk?"

"Cool. Has the city changed much?"

"It has changed a lot." Beastboy said taking her hand and pulling her forward. Raven blushed at the action. Beastboy realized what he had done, quickly dropped her hand and turned away, also blushing a deep red. They walked in silence. They city had changed quite a bit. There were new stores. They were current walking by new video rental store.

"Wanna rent a movie for tonight?"

"Sure." Beastboy said smiling.

"You pick."

The two Titans sat side by side on the large couch. About halfway through the movie, exhaustion had set into Raven once again. She felt her eyes drifting closed. Beastboy felt something touch his shoulder. He turned and realized Raven had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder. Beastboy smiled. It was good to have company again. Maybe tomorrow he will stay at home, instead of looking for Terra.


End file.
